


Into the Open Air - (songfic)

by TheKindOfHumanWreckageThatYouLove (TheAnonymousPasserby)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Affection, Almost Kiss, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Late night cuddles, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Roman is a hopeless mess, Roman used to be an asshole, Songfic, They know they love eachother, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but they wont admit it, in the most dramatic way possible, mature language, til roman loses his shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnonymousPasserby/pseuds/TheKindOfHumanWreckageThatYouLove
Summary: Could these walls come crumbling down?I want to feel my feet on the groundand leave behind this prison we share.Step into the open air.Songfic based around "Into The Open Air" from the film BraveCentered around Roman and Virgil and Romans hopeless pining for the anxious mess he once treated like trash.He knew there was something there. They both knew....





	Into the Open Air - (songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so liek this is the first time I've written a fan fiction in years....  
> Last time I wrote anything, I was wtiting FullMetalAlchemist fanfiction back when it first aired in america...  
> So yeah its been a while. And yes, for a oneshot, this is pretty long. I get kinda carried away...
> 
> ANYWHO this fic was inspired by the song "Into The Open Air" by Julie Fowlis from the film BRAVE. 
> 
> Its told in third person but mostly through Romans eyes. Virgil is somewhat OOC here but hey, adapt and overcome. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and I'll see you at the end of the fic!

_**This love it is a distant star,** _  
_**guiding us home wherever we are.** _  
_**This love it is a burning sun,** _  
_**shining a light on the things that we've done.** _

  
How did this happen? Where did it come from? Why now? Roman pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, pacing back and forth in his room. His mind was racing, replaying everything in his head from the beginning:

  
_The Prince remembered the day that Anxiety had come to live with them in the mind palace. He had made himself right at home in the conscious space they called their own and the Prince wasn't having any of it. Who did this little imp think he was? He would not tolerate squatters, especially not his kind and he was determined to make the boys life so miserable that he had no choice but to retreat back into the subconscious where he belonged. He had been cold and cruel, not even allowing the boy to have a room of his own. Anxiety played off his cruelty like he was used to it. He slept wherever there was open space, whether it be the couch in the commons or the floor of the halls, or even the kitchen._

  
_Despite the Princes hatred and distaste for the boy, the other Sides did their best to make him feel at home. Morality always made sure to wake Anxiety up in time for breakfast each morning and always invited him into the commons with they when everyone was getting together for a movie or game. Anxiety usually declined these invitations and usually sat and ate his meals alone and away from the group. Logic made an effort to try and get to know him on some level, often inviting him into his study to mull over different books and topics. Logic learned quickly that Anxiety, while he hated small talk, was quite the intellectual and held conversation very well, especially if it was a topic they mutually enjoyed. The Prince, however, he avoided like the plague. It took a long time before the creative Side began to at least mildly tolerate his presence in the mind palace and stopped trying to torment him and inconvenience him by kicking him our of whatever area he was sitting in or sleeping in, and stopped glaring at him any time he considered taking up Morality's invitation to sit with them and instead opted to ignore his presence altogether even when he could feel the boys eyes on him for confirmation that never came...so he opted to eat alone._

  
_One night while patrolling the halls, like he usually did before going to bed himself, the Prince had found that Morality's door was slightly cracked and heard him talking to someone. Peeking through the crack he found Morality and Anxiety sitting together on the bed, Morality was cracking joked and, much to the princes surprise, Anxiety was...smiling? He watched as the boy's face which was normally twisted with a cruel smirk or a scowl was suddenly illuminated with smiles and laughter and he felt a pang of guilt in his heart as he finished his patrol and locked himself in his room for the night. His fellow Sides had been making the effort to include Anxiety and get to know him and the Prine was nothing but cruel and rude. He couldn't stand the darker side. He was the bane of Creativity's existence....a leash around his neck that held him back from pursuing his passions and ideas....but even so, that was no reason to treat him so poorly. He was here for a reason, and if the other Sides could somehow find common ground with him then perhaps the Prince could do the same..._

  
_The next day the Prince said nothing as they all came together for breakfast. As usual, Morality extended the offer to Anxiety to sit with them and, as usual, his eyes immediately shot over to the royal sitting at the table but this time the Prince didn't meet Anxiety's gaze. At least not right away. The Prince sighed to himself and, running his fingers through his sleep tousled hair, he looked over at the anxious boy who was staring at him nervously from under his bangs. He gave a small nod towards the empty chair that Morality always kept open for him as if saying "Come on, its okay"._  
_Later that evening as the Sides were getting ready to turn in for the night, The Prince found Anxiety settling into the couch with a blanket and pillow that Morality had given him and he approached him calmly. Anxiety groaned and quickly shot up from the couch and started to move somewhere else before he was stopped by the Prince taking hold of his wrist, "Wait."_

  
_"What do you want?"_

  
_"Come with me for a second."_

  
_"Why"_

  
_"Just do it, okay? Don't make this any more difficult than it needs to be."_

  
_Anxiety huffed and followed the Prince up the stairs and down the hallway. The Prince could feel the negativity and bitterness radiating off of the boy but he didnt let that deter him. He led him down the hall towards a door that Anxiety had never seen before. He watched, confused as the royal opened the door for him and flicked on the lights. It was a room. Barren save for a bed, a desk, and a dresser. Anxiety looked from the room to the prince and back again, "what is this about?"_

  
_"Look," the Prince said with a sigh, running his hands through his own hair, "I know that you don't like me and you know that I don't like you...but the fact of the matter is that you are a part of our conscious space now and my personal feelings on the matter do not and will not change that. You deserve a space to call your own just like any one else. So, I made this room for you. Decorate it however you like and make it your own."_

  
_Anxiety just stared at him blankly, not sure if this was a cruel joke or if the Prince was serious, "You're not fucking with me, are you?"_

  
_"Oh my god just...," he groaned loudly, turning on his heel as he made his way towards his own room, "Go before you make me change my mind." Back in his room, he slammed his door shut in frustration and pushed his back against it, grabbing handfuls of his hair. That insufferable emo man child! He couldn't even have the decency to--_  
_His phone buzzing in his pocket broke through his thoughts. Opening it up he noticed a text message from...anxiety?_

  
_Anxiety: Hey...um...thanks_

  
_He stared at his phone for a moment as he suddenly felt all of his prior anger and frustration slip away as a small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth._

  
_Princey: You're welcome._

  
_Something in him felt the urge to poke a little fun at the anxious boy, just to see if there was a sense of humor under all that hideous eye shadow._

  
_Princey: I still dont like you ;)_

  
_Anxiety: Don't worry, I don't like you either._

  
_Princey: I loathe you_

  
_Anxiety: I loathe you more_

  
_Princey: I loathe you most </3_

  
_He could have sworn he heard laughter coming through the wall._

  
_**I try to speak to you every day,** _  
_**but each word we spoke the wind blew away.** _

 

Roman tossed himself back onto his bed with a groan. Good god he was such an asshole back then, but he couldn't help but smile remembering their first real texts to each other. Little did he know that their little "I loathe you" exchange would be something they would forever end their texts with. As time went on, this little exchange as well as their usual banter had grown to be much more playful, almost flirty. He looked down at his phone at their last exchange and chuckled to himself.

  
Roman: ~Every little thing that you doooo, I'm SOO IN LOATHE WITH YOU~

  
Virgil: what the fuck princey really...

  
Roman: Shut up you sang it in your head and you know it

  
Virgil: I loathe you so much right now...

  
Roman: Yeah well I loathe you more you creepy little storm cloud. 

  
Virgil: I loathe you most, you royal dingus. 

  
Roman found himself smiling as he tossed his phone back onto his bed. He had grown closer to the emo nightmare over the last year as he watched the boy come out of his shell. He watched him soften up and even add a little more color to his wardrobe and watched as his fear of affection started to melt away. Being aspects of the same personality, physical affection between them was rather common, the same kind of affection you would see between close friends or siblings. As Virgil opened up to it more, Roman was the first to learn that scratching his head was his biggest weakness. If you ever wanted to get Virgil to relax and sleep, scratch his head and play with his hair. Finding Virgil asleep in Patton's lap while the father figure gently stroked the boys hair was a common occurrence. Patton was all too eager to help the boy get to sleep whenever he wanted or needed it. Even Logan, the emotionless robot that he was, wouldn't say no to some head scratches himself nor would he be bothered by having one of the Sides curled up against him or asleep in his lap for their movie nights. Seems even robots need love too.

  
However affection with Virgil, at least for Roman, seemed to have taken on a whole new feeling beyond the comfortable familial affection they all shared with each other. Any time the darker side would sit against him or fall asleep against him or even brush against him as they walked past each other, Romans heart would skip and his breath would hitch in his throat. The worst part was that he knew Virgil could feel it too. Roman could see the blush on the darker persona's cheeks plain as day and he could hear the small rapid intake of breath. He could feel him trembling despite brushing it off as being cold.

  
Something was there. He knew it. They both knew it. But they couldn't bring themselves to talk about it, and it drove Roman insane. He was the Prince! He was Passion itself! and yet he chokes any time he tries to speak to the one person he....

  
_Loves..._

  
Roman immediately grabbed a pillow from nearby and screamed into it, unleashing all his pent up frustration. Despite having a much better relationship with Virgil, Roman simply could not comprehend how or why it was the emo nightmare who captured his heart...but he did. Those eyes that once held contempt and anger were warm and kind with just enough shyness to be both breathtaking and adorable. He was once so rigid and tense and would growl at Roman or really anyone who came near, and now he has no shame sitting close enough that the Prince could breathe his scent. It was similar to the rest of theirs, obviously, but Virgil's scent held soft undertones of Incense and cinnamon, and Roman often caught himself leaning into sniff the boys hair whenever he fell asleep on his shoulder. It was intoxicating and it spread warmth through the Princes chest with every breath. Somehow, at some point, Virgil had reached deep into him and took hold of the Princes heart, holding it gently in those pale, trembling hands of his and Roman simply couldn't bear to ask for it back. He didn't want it back. He wanted him to keep it close at all times and never let it go.

  
_Fate, you are truly a cruel mistress..._

 

* * *

 

_**Could these walls come crumbling down?** _

_**I want to feel my feet on the ground** _  
_**and leave behind this prison we share.** _  
_**Step into the open air.** _

  
It was late. Logan and Patton had long since gone to bed leaving only Roman and Virgil seated in the commons. The TV was on while a movie played, but neither were really paying attention to the film. Virgil was sitting with his back against the arm of the couch with Roman laying back against him fading in between asleep and awake as the prince felt the boys hands mindlessly playing with his hair. Virgil would only ever show just how affectionate he truly was by nature whenever they were alone. He just wasn't ready to open up this much of himself with the others but with Roman it felt...right. It felt normal. He hardly had to think about it. It just came naturally.

  
He blushed and looked down at the half conscious Prince laying on his chest when he heard him sigh deeply. "Princey?" He asked softly, his hand moving from his hair to his shoulder to gently nudge him, "You okay?"

  
"Hm?" Roman hummed in response, shifting just enough to look up at Virgil's face, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

  
Virgil's blush deepened and he had to look away, focusing instead on the TV with a soft shrug. He didn't even notice his heart beginning to race until he felt the pressure of Romans hand on his chest. "Are you okay?" A sudden, shaky intake of breath caught Roman by surprise, causing him to quickly pull his hand back, not wanting to ruin the moment by making Virgil anxious. Despite their closeness, he knew he had to be careful not to push him too far or else all this time getting him to come out of his shell for the prince would have been for nothing. He froze for a moment when Virgil suddenly reached for his hand and gently pulled it back to where it was before. He bit his lip and didn't say a word, still not looking at Roman. Though his face was hidden behind his long bangs, Roman could see just how red it was and _oh god that lip bite..._

  
Before he knew what he was doing, Roman leaned forward to gently nuzzle the boys neck, causing Virgil to stiffen for a moment and turn his head towards him, finding Romans face much closer than he anticipated. He started to tremble slightly as he felt Romans hand move up from his chest, gently caressing along the side of his neck before finally coming to rest on his cheek. By this point, Virgil was breathing heavier than usual, but he knew this wasn't the anxiety caused by fear...this was different.

  
"Roman" He breathed.

  
"Shh," Roman softly whispered and slowly closed he space between them, stopping just as their lips brushed with a feather light touch, "May I?"

  
Virgil's breath hitched and his mind began to race. _Oh god yes. wait, no i'm not ready for this. Fuck I can taste him already...No Virgil stop, stop this now, you cant! This isn't okay! Yes it is! I want this so much. You'll just end up hurt! Don't you remember anything?? That was the past, Roman would never hurt me. He's fucking around with you. Hes playing with your feelings. How do you know any of this is real? It feels real...it feels right...DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! Please just let me be fucking happy for once. STOP. THIS. FUCKING. SHIT. NOW._

  
"w-wait..." Was all Virgil could say and he felt his heart shatter as Roman pulled away just enough to focus on his eyes, which unbeknownst to Virgil had started filling with tears during his inner argument. Roman felt his heart sink at the sight of them, "Whats wrong? Did I go to far? I'm so sorry, I di-" "No..." Virgil cut him off as a single tear rolled down his cheek, "I'm sorry...I'm just....Scared and....confused..." Roman wiped away the tear that had fallen before moving his hand down to Virgil's shoulder, "Virgil..." His voice was so soft and reassuring, "You and I both know there is something here...however, that does not excuse my actions. I shouldn't try to rush this with you, and if this isn't something you're ready for or something you want, I can and will respect that."

  
Virgil took a deep breath and pressed his forehead against Romans, releasing his breath slowly as he tried to calm his racing heart and mind. Roman followed along with his breathing and gently stroked the back of his head and neck, silently encouraging him to take his time.

  
"I'm sorry for the way I get sometimes," Virgil finally spoke up once he returned to some state of normalcy, "Its just....the way I am I guess...Its just me." Roman chuckled and leaned up to press a gentle kiss against his forehead, "If you were anything less than yourself, I simply would not love you as much as I do..."

  
The words left his lips before his brain had a chance to stop them. He only realized what he said when he felt Virgil tense up considerably, followed by a shaky, "w-what?"

  
_Oh shit..._

 

* * *

 

 

_**How did we let it come to this?** _  
_**What we've just tasted we somehow still miss.** _  
_**How will it feel when this day is done,** _  
_**and can we keep what we've only begun?** _

 

Its been 3 days since Romans mindless confession and needless to say, things between him and Virgil had become much more tense. Sometimes that tension was exciting, sometimes it was quite unpleasant, but it still bothered him that it was even there to begin with, though he had no one to blame but himself for that.

  
_Good job, Roman, you royal buffoon. You knew damn well he was not ready to hear those words from you, and you had to go an blab them off just like that because you have no self control._

Roman sat on the couch that night in silence mentally tearing himself apart. He didn't try to be around Virgil, as badly as he wanted to be. He knew that Virgil was definitely going through some sort of anxious patch and he would not dare to make things rougher for him. He had a lot on his mind already. A part of him feared that he had ruined his chances, but those fears were quieted every now and then when Virgil, as tense and anxious as he was, would steal a glance from him for a second or two, or when Roman would catch him with _that goddamn sexy lip bite fuck my life_  any time he walked by.

  
These last few nights though, Virgil seemed to stay in his room and Roman desperately missed their late nights staying up just to relieve that need to touch and be close to one another that had built up during the day. He thought fondly of that night and the way Virgil trembled under his touch and just how close he came to kissing him. He could still feel the tingle of the boy's lips brushing ever so lightly against his own, not quite enough to truly feel them but still close enough to taste his breath as it escaped his lips in short, rapid beats. Thinking about it spread warmth through Romans body and made him just a little dizzy. He couldn't stop thinking about it and each time it made him crave it again more and more until he was yanking his own hair trying to snap himself out of it.

  
This was torture and he couldn't take it anymore. His heart and mind were obsessed at this point and he finally pushed himself up off the couch and made his way towards Virgil's bedroom, his heart drumming in his ears with each step. His impatience and his own passion had gotten the better of him and he no longer had the strength to stop himself. He knew what he wanted. He knew who he wanted. After the other night, there was no use in denying it or trying to keep it on a leash any longer. He was going to take this chance while he had it.

  
As he approached Virgil's door, all his bold, Disney prince instincts began to fire one by one. Fear was overshadowed by confidence, determination, and a burning passion that was reflected in his eyes with a subtle, golden glow as though his iris was embedded with tiny smoldering embers.

  
Virgil must have heard him approaching because by the time he arrived at the boy's door, it had opened and there he stood. His dark stormy knight. His hearts one true desire.

  
"Virgil..." His voice was a direct contrast to the intensity of his gaze, yet still Virgil froze in place. Not out of fear....more so out of self restraint. The Prince continued, his voice trembling softly under the pressure of his own diminishing self control, "I know that you needed space after....the other night...but I just cant stay away any longer..."

 

_**Now these walls come crumbling down** _  
_**and I can feel my feet on the ground.** _  
_**Can we carry this love that we share** _  
_**Into the open air?** _

  
Virgil's mind went blank for a moment as he watched the Prince suddenly fall to one knee, his head bowed in a completely unexpected display of reverence as though he were kneeling before a King. Without looking up, Roman reached out to take Virgil's trembling hand in his, bringing it to his lips where he gently placed a kiss on his wrist. Virgil stayed silent, completely unsure of how to respond to what was happening. Normally he would have poked fun at Roman's overly dramatic gestures but this time he just...cant...

  
"I meant it Virgil..." the Prince spoke softly, just loud enough for Virgil to hear him, but not loud enough to risk waking the others. He kept his head down with his forehead pressed against the back of Virgil's hand which he still held gently in his own, "I tried so hard to wait until you were ready before I told you...but I just wasn't able to stop myself. I know that in the past I was cruel to you, and you didn't deserve any of that from me. I was cold, selfish, and unwilling to see past my own disgusting ego to see just what a wonderful, beautiful person you truly are."

  
"Princey-"

  
"I never expected this. I never expected to fall as hard as I have for someone I once mistreated, and I still don't understand how you could accept me and open up to me after everything I have done to you. Your forgiveness was something I did not deserve...your trust and affections even more so, yet you gave them to me," He pressed another kiss against the boy's hand, "and I was powerless to stop what you had set in motion from that point forward. You, my dark prince, had successfully penetrated my defenses and conquered the kingdoms of my mind, heart and soul. They fell to their knees before you and swore their loyalty to you...to obey your command without question and to serve and protect you until the end of time itself." At this point, Virgil could feel tears against his fingers and he instinctively moved to wipe them away which made Roman lift his eyes to him. His eyes seemed to be glowing brighter now than they were before as he pressed soft kisses against the palm of Virgil's hand, "I meant it then and I mean it now. I love you, Virgil...and I'm sorry if this is all too much for you but I just couldn't wait any longer."

  
Virgil only stared down at Roman who looked exactly how one would imagine after completely pouring their heart and soul into such a long and passionate confession. His face was mostly blank but his eyes gave him away. Like Romans, they too had begun to glow with a soft, pale light. Unlike their cold, silver tone when in the grips of an anxiety attack, this glow was warmer, much more subtle, but noticeable nonetheless especially to someone who was desperately looking for it. After a few long moments, Virgil reached down and took the Princes hands, gently pulling him to his feet. Their eyes never left each other the entire time and as the seconds went by, doubt began to creep into Romans thoughts. Had he overdone it? Did he overthink their relationship and did Virgil not feel the same way?

  
Those doubts were shattered when Virgil's hand shot out and grabbed a hold of his sash and pulled him down, pressing their lips together at last. Roman didn't hesitate to return the kiss, pouring every ounce of passion within him into it as though he were sacrificing his essence, his very being to the one his heart worshiped. He immediately wound his arms around his loves waist, pulling him tightly against him. Virgil responded by winding his arms around the princes neck, one hand gripping the hair on the back of his head. It stung a little, but he loved it and let him know by moaning softly into their kiss. This only served to stoke the fire already burning inside Virgil, a fire that he never would have found within himself if not for the Prince. _His_ Prince.

  
Roman didn't exactly remember when they ended up inside his room, or when Virgil had discarded his hoodie, or how he ended up with Virgil pinned under him. They were both still mostly clothed when Virgil gently pushed on the Princes chest to stop him. "Roman," He said, his voice somewhat husky and _dear_   _god_ it sounded so alluring...  
Roman pulled back just enough to look into his loves eyes, "What is it, my prince?" Virgil didn't think his heart could beat any faster, but it just did. He smiled as he reached up to brush back Romans love tousled hair out of his face, "I'm sure its obvious by now but...I love you too." Roman smiled down at him before leaning down to press kisses against his neck and along his jawline. Virgil sighed and shut his eyes, tilting his head to the side to offer more access as he reached up to run his hands through the Princes hair, "Roman?"

  
Roman hummed in response as he continued to cover Virgil's neck with kisses and gentle nuzzles.

  
"You're my hero..."

  
The rest of the night from then was a blur...

  
_**This love, it is a burning sun...** _

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW YOU MADE IT  
> I hope you enjoyed it. It's been a long time since I've done anything like this so please leave a comment and tell me what you think!  
> but be constructive pls. Dont just tell me I suck without telling me why it sucked and what I can do to make it suck less.


End file.
